Dante Ryder (S3-S1)
Dante Ryder has appeared in Horror RPG Series 3, Season 1. |- | |} Dante Ryder is a original character and villain created by Jack Bauer. Character History "I was born to create fires." - Dante Ryder "Tell the truth, I felt sadden at the fact he was like this. What a makes a man or woman just snap and kill someone? Emotional trauma sure, but not because you enjoy it. I think Dante is the first one until he started to enjoy it." Carmen Ryder, speaking about her brother. Earlier Life Read Carmen Ryder's Earlier Life section While on the run, he had mainly stayed in places that he knew of or had murdered innocent people and took their house keys where he would entered their homes and live there until the time was up. However the only person in his mind was a girl he knew when he was little…a girl name Mandy Lane and thought about almost regularly. He had met her when he was just a kid; she had lived in his town and met her a few times, becoming friends with her. However one day she moved out of the town and never came back to see him. However he had found and befriended a father figure while traveling around America. In mid-2005 he had met a man by the name of John Ryder, who had no direct relation of the Ryder family name, and began to see that he wasn't alone and saw that John was same like everyone else, but ahead of the curve. Dante would keep this weird father figure of his close to him because he felt like this was the father he never had. It wasn't until the fall of 2006 when Dante would hear about his sister and the band she was with and prepared for a showdown with his sister, aiming to finish to what he started. Role in Horror RPG Series 3, Season One A Burning Passion By the end of October of 2006, Dante had already found his sister inside a motel in Los Angeles. He would then murder Carmen's rocker boyfriend by blowing his car up with the rocker already inside after creating a trail of gasoline then using a match. However before he could go and finish her off for good, some of the LAPD had arrived and Dante had no choice to burn them with his wrist mounted flamethrower and also using some of his fire grenades or incendiary grenades to evade some of the police chasing him including a detective named Mitchell Crestmann. Grabbing a BMX street bike, Dante had already gotten out of there. Dante had later the night inside someone else's house; he had brunt the owners to a crisp and resided himself in their home for the night. The next two day he would spend his time there, getting himself ready to go and face his sister once again which he knew she was still in Los Angeles. After burning down a video store as well a security guard, Dante had gone joyriding with a stolen car and eventually crashed and wrecked the car then he had given chase after the people who had caused him to wreck the car. After subduing one of the people, he took notice that his sister was in the area and torched the store she was residing before running out of ammo for his flamethrower. He killed one of the nearby survivors of the store and took their money before walking away from the scene and looking for his sister once again but not before re-fueling. Mandy Lane Dante kept himself quiet by laying low in LA and re-fueling and fixing his flamethrower. The day after Halloween, he had settled himself in house and checked around and seeing a computer. He went on the computer and checked online as it had been a while since he used a computer and checked his MySpace which he used to track Carmen. He had gotten a message from Mandy Lane, and questioning by him to her, he was told by her to meet her in Nevada the next day. The two lovebirds met and went to a motel where they force Angel Claremont to watch them make love for the first time then locked her up afterwards, but, during their next session, they didn't see her escape. After showering and letting her know why he wanted to kill his sister, Dante and Mandy left the motel and Dante wanted to leave in a big way; he would have the manger lead him to the gasline room, and after knocking him out, he would turn the gas valves on and blow up the motel after leaving his already lit lighter. The two of them would drive around after torture killing a couple and getting their car (although it had pissed Dante off as Mandy jumped the gun). The psychotic couple landed themselves in Miami where Mandy would use her looks on a man name Harry and lead him back to their hotel room where Dante was in the closet watching the two of them. After Harry had berated Mandy, the couple split and stolen a car after Mandy had brunt down the motel room. Dante had let Mandy drive and went to sleep as she drove. When he awoke and saw Mandy was in the backseat with him, they engage in two passionate sex sessions then when to the nearby pound. Afterwards Mandy and Dante got out and dried off, Dante branded his mark of love on Mandy's left inner thigh where he would be her One or soulmate forever and told her that if he did die, as he believe that you are born and as well as die here, that she should move on but the mark would show his love for her. After putting Mandy back into the pond to cool her burning wound, Dante had rested from their sessions and didn't known of a prowler being in the area. Once he had arrived then attacked Mandy, Dante quickly killed him and took the man's gun which he saw wasn't even loaded. Dante would drove themselves to the airport where they got on a flight to LA where Dante was ready to make a name for himself as being an artist as Mandy refer to him as being. The two of them headed off on the road and Dante countinued to perfect his art. Along the way Mandy would become pregnant with Dante's first child and gave birth to his son, whom they name Damien. Finding Happiness By July of 2007, Dante and Mandy had already set their sights with B movie director Uwe Ratner (but according to Dante it wasn't his real name) and Dante storm the residence one day and quickly attacked and burnt down the house with the director inside. Dante re-joined Mandy in the car outside where they have a family's day out at the beach. However once they had gotten to a beach house that they "rented" for the day, zombies that were caused from a toxic outbreak had attacked the city, and the two of them had held down themselves in the beach house where they waited until the right moment to leave. They made their escape and Dante drove onward to the docks where they escaped into a boat and Dante piloted himself and his lover and his son out of there. Once docked into another area, Dante saw Damien was laughing and wondering why that was Mandy had told him that Damien which confused Dante as he had felt he was never happy. The murderous couple would steal a car then drive all down to San Francisco where they would murder a couple residing in a house, which they began to use as their base of operations as the both of them began to figure out where Carmen Ryder was as well as raising their child together. A Deal One morning after Dante and Mandy were trying to have a private moment, Dante had found out that Mandy had been kidnapped by Angel. Tracking her down, Dante had located her and gotten her back before engaging in a private moment. Afterwards, they thought up a plan to go and nap Angel as well as Daniel. However they had been caught by Daniel and Angel after giving Damien to a daycare place and returning home. When Dante awoke, he found out he had to play little game to save Mandy, which he ultimately does and brought her to Angel of Mercy where he and Mandy talked about revenge. Dante falls asleep and is greeted with dream killer Freddy Krueger who offer's him a deal, his son would become the father and gain pyrokinetic powers when he was older. However in doing so, Dante would had to do something for Freddy in return. Regular Appearance Dante stands at five foot ten inches tall, and weighs somewhere between one hundred and sixty to one hundred and eighty-five pounds. He has a toned, athletic built. He had mildly long dark brown hair, but had cut it short. He has brown eyes. He is clean shaved, but now often sports some stubble. He normal wears causal clothing and tends to wear jackets or trenchcoats to cover up his flamethrower equipment. Most notably his fingertips have been scarred from the fire he had been playing with over the years. Trademark Gear Dante always uses fire base weaponry such as homemade Molotov cocktails or specially created incendiary grenades (which he calls fire grenades) and has on occasion used a handgun of some kind, but he tends to use stuff that he himself has created such as his new version of his homemade flamethrower. His new flamethrower consists of two small propane tank strapped to his back and tubing connected to a device of his creation mounted his right forearm. On the device there are two buttons; a red button that releases the gas and creates sparks to shoot out the flames and a green button to stop them. Following his deal with Freddy Krueger, Dante's right hand been mutated slightly into a razor fingerblade-esque weapon after the dream killer had altered his hand to become this for the real world. In this form, the razorfingers becomes a deadly weapon after four razor-sharp blades come out from his nails. Dante is able to call upon this at will. Category:Psychopaths Category:Arsonists Category:Spree Killers